


A Moments Rest

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: A short story based in the world in The Legends of The BeltAmos takes Mick to a bar ok Ceres





	A Moments Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legends of The Belt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326179) by [olicityfan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15). 



Mick looked around the crowded bar. It was like a normal bar but not like a normal bar. 

The normal part was all the people crowded into a space that probably wasn’t meant to hold all the people inside it. Another normal thing was the stares he received as he walked over to an empty bar stool. 

The not normal part was that it was on a space station, located on an asteroid in the middle of a different Milky Way galaxy. Also people weren’t staring at him for his burns or his gruffness but because he wasn’t what Amos had called a Belter. “Who knew racism existed out in space as well” Mick had said slapping Amos on the back when he told him. 

Mick liked hanging out with Amos. He drank like him. He liked sex like him. He was the misfit on his crew like him. 

Mick sat down on the empty barstool and watched as the bartender ignored him like he didn’t exist. He was used to it from the waverider crew but a bartender, they usually were drawn to him. Leonard said it’s because he looks the part of a heavy drinker which Mick had taken as a compliment. 

“Don’t mind these Ceres snobs, they think ignoring us Earther’s will get us to start a fight so they can kick out without looking like assholes. The key is to sit and stare at the bartender until they get uncomfortable then they’ll serve you” Amos said sitting on the empty barstool next to Mick. 

Mick smirked and placed his heat gun on the bar. The bartender was suddenly in front of them apologizing for the wait and took their drink order. Mick ordered whiskey while Amos ordered some local beer. 

The two men toasted the bartender mockingly and took a swig of their chosen poisons. After ordering a second round they noticed a booth had opened near the back and headed over. 

Mick slid into the comfortable seat, placing his feet on top of the table in front of him. Amos chose to lean back in a chair. 

“So how do you do it? Coming in to a place like this and getting treated like shit for where you were born. I mean hell, you were apart of the crew that literally saved your entire fucking galaxy” Mick said and took a drink from the beer he ordered. The whiskey tasted like sink water so he thought he would try the beer, it tasted a lot better thankfully. 

Amos just rolled his eyes. “Hell i don’t care. As long as I get my drink and there’s a brothel not to far out the way, I don’t care who hates me or loves me” Amos said closing his eyes. 

Mick saw the light glimmer off of the oni-demon pin Amos wore on his chest. It must’ve meant something but he didn’t care to pry. If the mechanic wanted to tell him about it he would. 

“So, what’s it like being tied down” Mick said noticing the band around Amos’s finger. 

Amos laughed and said “Hell, the Martian can cook food I will eat and he allows me to have my play time when we are docked. I’m a lucky bastard if I say so myself”. 

Mick smirked and took another drink and thought about Leonard. A smile presented itself and Amos smirked saying “Looks like your spoken for as well thief”. Mick grumbled but kept the smile. 

Both men just let themselves relax when a man in a trench coat and messy blonde hair sat down in the empty chair. 

“What are you doing here blonde” Mick growled but didn’t move from the position he was in. 

“Ah Micky my boy, just came to have drinks with some mates and see what the scene was like on Ceres. And I must say, I am loving it” The man said pulling a waitress over and asking her kindly for a drink. As she left the man continued, “the only bad part is you can’t smoke here. What kinda wankers build a bar where you can’t smoke”. 

“Who needs to smoke when you got booze Johnny boy. Oh by the way Amos, this is John Constantine. He’s an ass but he knows a good drink when he sees one. He also likes to sleep with other peoples lovers so keep your eyes on your Martian” Mick said taking down another beer. 

Amos laughed and then looked at Constantine with the look of the devil in his eyes. 

“Listen trench coat, if you even look at Alex the wrong way, I will beat you up so bad, you’ll be cleaning your guts off the floor for days” Amos said almost sounding like the demon he had pinned to his chest. 

As fast as Amos went all demon he became human once again. He smiled and sipped at his drink. Mick laughed and then there was Constantine, who had become more pale than normal. 

The guys sat in silence until Micks com went off. “What is it Lance?” Mick asked. “Well captain, we seem to have lost track of Ray. He’s not answering his com and surprisingly Nora and Damien aren’t picking up either” Sara said with a hint of anger, worry and annoyance mixed in. 

“What has boy-scout gotten himself into now” Mick growled. He looked at the two men in front of him. “John your part of the team, you have to come. What about it Amos, wanna get your crew together and help us find one of our missing boy-scouts” Mick said grinning.

“Hell ya I’m looking for something to fight” Amos said standing up. John sighed and begrudgingly followed his captain and the mechanic out of the bar, but stealing a kiss from the waitress from earlier before leaving.

If you want to know more about how Amos and Mick met check out Legends of The Belt and stay tuned to find out what happened to Ray and lots more.


End file.
